Levarsary
by JSkaterfan
Summary: Wally discovers it's the League's anniversary! He's excited until he realizes that no one besides him knows! Well he can change that in a Flash, unless of course the big bad Bat expectedly rains on his parade. T just in case.
1. Proluge

**I've been thinking for awhile about a funny JLU story I could write, with a big party, our favorite heroes get drunk, they act silly, audience laughs, etc. Well what could possibly be a bigger occasion then the anniversary of the League's foundation? Batman is going to _KILL _me for this.**

**

* * *

**Wally West, otherwise known as the Flash, the fastest man alive. . .was bored. Yes, I dared to type those words. He was on monitor duty, the most interesting thing he'd done in the past hour or so was watch Fire walk around the watchtower. With Arsenal. Laughing. Roy was going to pay. Wally knew he wasn't as scary as Bruce but if it came down to it, he might be able to score the help of some of the League's founding members, Green Arrow and Nightwing. Maybe Donna too.

He eagerly began to flip through the calendar, to find a day when Roy would definitely be on the watchtower, when he noticed something. This Friday was the League's anniversary. A Levarsary! And it was only the third one!

Wally couldn't remember a time when Batman hadn't yelled at him or when he hadn't hung out with John. Actually, he hadn't been hanging out with the Lantern since the League had expanded. The Luthor knock-off had been busy with his woman troubles, when it was clear to Wally (and pretty much everyone else) that John loved Shayera, Shayera loved John. End of story.

Maybe they should fix that. Someone was probably planning some party up in the watchtower, where everyone would be silly and do stupid things(coughmajorstorysterotypecouch). He'd be able to catch up with the former Bird Nose and Baldy there. Plus he'd get to annoy Batman and maybe imitate him, and everyone would stick up for him because at the end of the day, most of the League knew he was hysterical.

He continued to search through the files and realized that no one was planning a party. His feelings were expressed well in saying that a look of horror dawned on his features then immediately vanished, replaced with a true evil grin. He'd be able to plan it himself.

This was going to be fun. Now it had to be brought to the other founders' attention.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's a proluge, the chapters will get longer. **

**It also will probably feature my OC Kor'I because her series got canceled from lack of popularity. I might just post the last one in it and be done because it will BLOW. YOUR. MIND.**


	2. The Big Bad Bat

**

* * *

Wow! I am really glad you guys are lovin' this story! I've been trying to find an audience for a while. If you like this I have two TT/JLU crossovers posted. I like those two teams together so be expecting the Titans here too!

* * *

**

Just like the others, Clark had been pleasantly surprised to hear about the anniversary. A Levarsary, was what Wally had called it, almost bouncing in enjoyment. Although, Clark had been so swept up in the excitement that he wasn't thinking about the fact that Wally was always almost bouncing in enjoyment.

"So, what are you planning on doing for this. . .Levarsary?" Diana asked, she too was excited for the coming event. On Themyscira, something like this would be easily forgotten, the Amazons were immortal and knew that they would always have plenty of time to celebrate in. Sometimes, the little celebrations were overlooked.

Wally shrugged, but now he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Everything, Di!" he replied brightly, beaming, as his feet started to drill a hole through the floor. "And all of you need to help!"

John smirked as he took a look back at Bruce, who had his usual look of boredom carved onto his face. "Even Bruce?"

Wally grinned and exchanged a look with Clark. "Bats too" the speedster said fairly.

"That won't be happening anytime soon" Bruce replied in a dry tone. The other six Leaguers grinned at each other.

"Sure, Bruce" Kal-el rolled his eyes, Bruce knew the others would force him to participate. "Sure".

"Bruce, you have to help" Diana was staring deep into the cowl, a pleading look on her face. She was trying to reach that part of him that wasn't Bruce Wayne and wasn't Batman. The real Batman. "It'll be fun. We'll be able to catch up with each other".

The Dark Knight smirked, the prospect of spending time with Diana was indeed enjoyable, then he realized what he was thinking about and shut those thoughts down. "We'll see, Princess".

"Bruce" Diana half-snarled as Gotham's protector exited the meeting room.

"That was perfect, Diana" Flash grinned, giving his teammate a thumbs up. "Keep that up and by Friday, he'll be begging to be invited."

"If you make me plead again" the warrior Princess growled rushing to the speedster. "Hera help me Wallace, you will not survive". She stared down the Flash with a glare reminiscent of the first honorary Leaguer.

The re-head gulped and swallowed. He tried to nod, but his whole body started to vibrate out of fear.

The League's other founding red head grinned. "Nice work, Diana" Shayera said loudly.

"She isn't talking about Batman, is she?" Superman muttered to GL, who nodded.

"I hate to interrupt" J'onn cut in. "But I do believe that Batman will be coming back to investigate soon". The other five nodded and the brave heroes of the Justice League scurried out the meeting room door like scared children, except for Shayera who rolled her eyes at everyone and stayed in the room.

Wally beckoned for her to follow them. "You go. I wanna chance to beat the big, bad Batman" she said mockingly as a green bubble enveloped the two of them and they were dragged out of the room. "John" the former Hawkgirl hissed.

"We're not afraid of him" her ex muttered. "We just don't wanna flaunt the whole thing in front of him right now".

Shayera rolled her eyes again. "Chicken".

"Hawk". That shut _her _up for awhile at least. . .

* * *

**It seemed like the right place to stop, I'm writing this off the top of my head. If anyone wants a certain hero to appear, let me know, I love writing small part characters like Huntress and Green Arrow.**


	3. Alliances

**Sorry about the late update, my mom dragged me out with her on errands all day. . . Also the word on my computer is glitching so bear with me on it. **

"Please?" the red head begged, throwing off his cowl so his friend would look him in the eyes and not be able to resist. But the team leader sitting next to him simply ignored his teammate.

"I said 'no', Wally". The Flash gazed into the mask his friend was wearing.

"But we're sooooo cloooooossssssee" the Leaguer whined. His friend looked up from the computer and stared at him critiquely.

"You know I hate it when people stretch syllables like that". Then looked back at the computer and started typing again. The guy needed to get a life. Sheesh.

"If you help me, I'll stop. Pllllleeee-" His friend fixed him with a glare that strongly reminded him of another hero that had no life.

"We're not helping you, Flasher. End of story." He went back to typing on the computer, this time it was a dismissal. Wally sighed and started to walk towards the door. His whole body read 'depressed'. He was sacking, the light in his eyes had gone out and for once he wasn't twitching all over the place. But he was a good actor. As his friend by the computer knew all to well.

"Your girlfriend might be interested in helping you" the voice rang out from by the computer.

Wally turned back to his friend and his body sagged even more, this time, it was genuine. "I don't think she is my girlfriend. She doesn't actually. . .y'know. It's hard with her. I dunno how to label what we've got. And you know how girls always want a label".

"You do remember I had that same problem for years, right?" Wally scoffed at his dark haired friend.

"The only problem you had was you couldn't express yourself. Cause dude, three other people knew exactly what was goin' on with you and-" Wally stopped dead. "You know who".

The Titan's leader shook his head. "Starfire, Wally. Koriand'r."

"It's hard to talk about it" the red-head explained. "I mean, one sec she's boppin' around the tower and the next she's lying on the floor rock hard. Terra was different, completely different. Easy to talk about".

"Yeah, cause you never knew her. Only the original Teen Titans did. And Aqualad". Wally nodded, but didn't actually seem to be paying attention.

The door slid open to reveal a dark haired woman, another red head, someone with green skin and a half robot. "I wanna help" Roy Harper, the new red-head, whined.

Wally pumped a fist in the air. "That would be awesome, Speedy!"

"Yeah, yeah Kid Flash". Wally used the fist in the air to channel wind towards the second red-head knocking him to the ground. The woman laughed.

"I'll make sure the others don't kill each other." Wally zoomed up to her and smirking said: "And you wanna totally _get _Diana". Donna Troy, one of the newest Titans, shook with laughter.

"Yeah, that too".

"And with Kor'I around now, we have an extra set of hands" Cyborg, formerly Vic Stone, added. "So count me in".

"And if I'm gone I can't annoy Raven" BB stated proudly. The others laughed at the changeling's way of trying to get out of the tower.

"Let's head up to the watchtower then" the Fastest Man Alive said proudly and he, Roy, Donna, Vic and Gar raced out of the room, smacking each other to get their teammates out of the way.

The door slid open again. "Wally, don't even bother. I'm not leaving the tower, I have to finish these files".

"Wally started that Levarsary crap? I thought it was Green Arrow's idea. Though I'm not surprised". Another dark haired female was standing in the doorway and she walked over to the computer to see what was being typed. "Slade, again?" she demanded of her friend.

"Yep. Criminals never sleep".

"There're more criminals out there then Slade".

Kor'I groaned and stretched out her kinks. "I'll go save them, although, this isn't a Titans related matter".

"I thought you wanted to stay out of it?"

The former Leaguer grinned unexpectedly. "Actually, I just wanna see the look on Bruce's face when he figures out this is going on. Night, Wing".

"What?" her ex(?) demanded.

"No, as in goodnight" Kor explained. "Although we wouldn't have this problem if I knew your civilian id-" Her hand twitched by his mask. Nightwing fixed her with a stern gaze.

"We've discussed this". The female Titan shrugged and walked out the door. Nightwing swore he heard the words 'short bastard' from the hallway.

** I know Kor'I got a lot of screen time there but this fic is not centered around her, I just wanted to show a Titans chapter.**

**If anyone can guess Wally's girlfriend, go for it.**

**As for reviewers:**

**Agenet0Gecko: I hope the story is proving to be entertaining.**

**Kyer: Sounds like a good idea. Wally DOES have a girlfriend in this fic, but it isn't Linda. It's actually something I thought of spur of the moment. And if anyone would like to guess who it is, I'll be happy to write in a chapter idea (that I will probably have to edit and change a little) for someone who guesses it right.**

**DaisyJane: I love Donna too! She's one of my favorite Titans! (Although, it's hard to choose.) Hope she'll be a good character here!**


	4. Flash Fire, which is a real type of fire

** Now that I've introduced the Titans, it's going to be a multicharacter fic. By the way, great guesses for Wally's GF, a few were pretty close and one person almost had it!**

** This time we're dealing with some "B" Leaguers that a lot of people really like to read about! Myself included. **

"It was you, wasn't it?" Oliver (Ollie) Queen, Green Arrow, looked up from his coffee, he was sitting with his friend Wally West, alias the Flash, at a table in the Justice League's mess hall.

Standing in front of Ollie was his girlfriend Black Canary, Dinah Lance, with her hands on her hips. "Yes?" Ollie asked, trying to seem innocent.

"You started all this Levarsary crap" the blonde snarled staring down her boyfriend. "You planted the date for the founders to find, and now they're all making us "help" to set up the party.

Ollie shrugged. "First off Pretty Bird, it wasn't me, it was Flasher" he jerked his thumb back to his friend, who waved but prepared to make a break for it, if Dinah seemed like she would attack him with her boxing skills or Canary Cry.

"Secondly, if you kill me the League loses part of it's funding". Canary cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Next". Flash remembered seeing Diana saying this to Bruce once. The similarity between the Amazon Princess and Canary was astounding.

"I love you?" Ollie tried, saying it in the phrase of a question. Dinah shook her head and sighed, but it wasn't normal. It had a dark way to it.

"Ollie, that's not going to work this time" the blonde snarled as the Flash zoomed out of the area.

* * *

Wally stopped at a table with another arguing pair: Fire and Ice. "Hey girls" he said grinning at the sisters sweetly.

"Hey Wally" Ice replied briskly, Fire ignored him but looked up. They made eye contact and flushed.

"Hello" Fire murmured.

"Hey Bea" the speedster said quietly, flushing harder upon looking at her. He immediately got up and walked away stopping at the table of Wonder Woman, John, Donna and Shayera.

When the one-time Hawkgirl noticed the famed speedster, she motioned to her ex. A green hand stretched out from the table and dragged Wally towards it before he could vibrate out of the hands grip.

"Speedfreak, calm down" Lantern hissed and released Wally down onto the bench.

"We're planning" Diana informed him. "The Levarsary?" Wally nodded blankly.

"We've got the whole thing planned out" Shay told him, grinning wickedly. "How we're gonna get Bruce into it and all". Wally nodded blankly. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Back off Shayera" the Amazon sisters said, impatiently, each laying a hand on the Thanagarians forearms.

"Wally, are you okay?" Donna asked in a hushed tone.

Shayera and John exchanged a glance. "Fire".

Diana scrunched up her face in a way that made Donna remember Starfire, and it hurt like hell. "What happened with Fire? Didn't Bruce ever say anything to you about dating within the team?" Everyone glared at Diana who made a 'who me?' look.

"Wally had a crush on Fire" Shayera explained. "So he asked her out and apparently they had fun."

"But Flash was acting weird during missions. . ." Donna remembered twirling her finger in the air. "He kept taking sacrifices for Bee".

"So Bee broke up with him" John reminisced. "He wouldn't come into the watchtower for weeks".

"And Nightwing sent Raven to visit him" Donna pointed out. "Because they've always been close. And after that Wally left his apartment. He's been attached to Raven since."

"But now he and Bee are awkward" .

"Yup" Shayera and John said at the same time, with no eye contact and without missing a beat.

"And the League's divided in two for picking sides". Diana sighed.

"Typical".

"So we're the only ones planning this thing?"

"Happy Levarsary" Shayera said dryly and everyone clanked their glasses together.

* * *

** I know some of the lines had no description, but I always thought it was interesting to guess who said those lines. Plus it's almost midnight and I'm not entirely in "author mode". I was babysitting.**

**Does anyone know why Raven might've been the one to help Flasher get over Bee? As far as I know, the only dialogue between the two of them takes place in TTG 34 and in TTG "Dial H for Hero".**

**Reviewers:**

**so not telling: Not Jinx, but close. You'll probably be able to guess it now.**

**Kyer: You are absolutely right, Wally has had so many girlfriends it makes me sick. But it isn't an alternate Posion Ivy. All your other guesses were good, but I'm sure you know who Wallys "girlfriend" is now.**

**DaisyJane: Kyle is a fun character but I haven't read much with him in it. Personally I'm a Donna/Roy fan. She's an Amazon, he's a playboy, plus Roy was raised by the Navajo, which may give him a better connection with Donna's background then Kyle. I do consider the original five to be the original five, but this is a cartoon story, so the founding team is the cartoon team. I watched the show for at least a year before I even knew there was a comic, but now I'm more into the comic then the show.**


	5. Intimacy Issues

** Sorry it's been awhile guys! I am not one of those people who writes three chapters of a story and never finishes. I hate that. I've been on vacation so haven't had wi-fi. This is kind of a filler just to give you something to read because I have some other stuff I want to work with.**

** Return and Revenge sequel I want up soon (Return for Revenge, I think) and I'm posting a LOST fic next month. This is LOST's final season so I want to do a ton with that and school for me starts this week.**

** BM/WW fans be happy. . . I'm one too and this chap has BM/WW. Not fluffy.**

Wally West, alias the Flash: FMA, (that's his new nickname, FMA), screamed in terror and tore out of the hallway clutching his face. "Don't let him anywhere near me!" he yelled running through various Leaguers including Dr. Light, B'wana Beast and Zatanna.

He also ran by Diana, who bit her lip. It was obvious what Bruce was trying to do. The Amazon warrior rose about a foot in the air and flew down the corridor until she found who she was looking for and landed. "Hello Bruce".

He didn't bother to look up from his computer. "Hello Princess". She opened her mouth to make a suggestion but the Dark Knight interrupted her. "I know you're here about the Flash. Talk quickly and find the boy scout, I'm busy, so don't try to get me to agree to the anniversary. Tell me what you really wnat".

"Bruce, I do want you to help with the Levarsary. That is why I am here" Diana replied. "Wally is only trying to bring the League back together. We're close as heroes but he wants to help the people find each other again."

"He doesn't need to throw a party" Batman growled. "There is nothing wrong with the intimacy level of the team".

"What about John and Shayera?" the Amazon demanded. "You and Clark? J'onn has told us he feels alienated. Bruce, he left the League for a time to feel more human. If that isn't a wake up call I don't know what is."

"It's a team. Not a dating facility".

That almost made the tough as nails warrior princess of the Amazons laugh. "You honestly still believe that? Look at your sons, Bruce! Tim and Cassie broke up and are still close! Dick's relationship with Starfire changed nothing! I'm an Amazon and am clearly capable of taking care of myself! Your reasons against relationships don't apply anymore".

Diana had a few inches on the Dark Knight and he looked about to wet himself in fury. So he did something completely unexpected. "I'll think about it".

"Bruce Wayne, you- Wait, what did you just say?" Wonder Woman stopped midsentence.

"Get. Out". Diana usually chose not to listen to Bruce but decided this might be a good time to and walked out.

* * *

**Like I said. Short, non-fluff,BM/WW, filler chap, but will probably be important later on. I'll post soon, sorry about the wait!**

**Reviewers:**

**Kyer: Yes, yes, Raven is VERY bad news. Poor Wally, cause there'll be more of this later. In the comics, Ollie MARRIED Canary, so he definitely has to watch his step. Although, I particularly pity Question, myself. His girlfriend is HUNTRESS.**

**DaisyJane: If you check out titanstower , you can learn all about the "love spell" Raven cast on poor Flasher back in the first New Teen Titans series. He never really got over her. If you wanna check out the New TT archives (which are amazing and totally worth $50 a piece) that's where Rae first casts her "spell".**


	6. Regroup, Replan

** All I can say is 'sorry' and post some more chapters. I know I posted another story and doing multiples always screws me up.**

**

* * *

**

A balloon exploded in Batman's, the second Dark Knight of Gotham (yes, it is Bruce Wayne, not Dick Grayson),face. "West. If you ever do that again, I will have Nightwing move you to Titans East. And you do not want that".

Wally shivered as Bruce stalked out of the room. That guy gave off a _chill._ How he had gotten someone like Diana to- Poor, Flasher would never find out. Most of the other founders had thought that Bats would warm to the idea of a Levarsary party, they had thought wrong.

Wally, being the genius he was, (anyone reading can laugh and point now) had known that the billionaire would never so much as consider it. Unless, Diana-He. Was. A. Genius. _That _could work.

* * *

John Stewart heard a knock sound through his door. If it was Vixen he wasn't going near that door. He cared about Mari, really. But Shayera- "John, it's meeeeee. Open up".

That wasn't Vixen. "Is Mari with you?"

"Nah" came through the door. "She's still pissed about what happened with me 'n' Fire. And on Bee's side. Lemme in".

The door slid open to reveal a certain scarlet speedster, who was vibrating with either excitement or fear. Who could tell with Batman around? "Dude, I think I know how to get Bruce to agree to the-" he bent down next to the Lantern and hissed loudly. "Yooooou-knooow-whaaaaat". John shook his head and tried to remind himself who he was dealing with.

"Wally, I don't have time right now for-"

"You're just sulking about Vixen" Flash pouted. "And I have an idea". GL muttered something crude to himself that he made sure Wally could catch. The Flash sighed and walked out slowly. "No one ever listens to me anymore" he murmured on his way out the door. Lantern sighed. He knew exactly what the kid was pulling.

"Wally-" Flash zoomed back into the room excitedly.

"Does this mean you'll listen to my idea?" he exclaimed. There was no doubt about it. Flasher was definitely vibrating with excitement. Maybe he hadn't been trying to pull something. Founding member or not, being mean to Flash was like kicking a friendly puppy. How did Bruce do it all the time?

The door closed. John nodded and Wally explained his idea.

GL pondered it for a moment. "For you, that's a new level of genius". Wally beamed. He didn't seem able to understand the insult. "Go check it out with her".

And the FMA was gone.

* * *

** What? Bruce Wayne _is_ the only Dark Knight of Gotham? Check out my next DC story and you'll understand what I'm referring to.**

** My one Reviewer:**

**JasonTKD: Well Robin02, Bruce is not able to resist the Kents or Alfred. That is a proven fact. But what about magic?**


End file.
